


Want one with you

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: The first in a collection of fluffy Ballum one shots.Ben Looks after Baby Peggy
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Want one with you

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm still so heartbroken over what happened at the end of last night's episode I couldn't shake the image of Baby Peggy in Ben's arms, and so I decided to write some fluff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy..

Callum looked down at this phone, it was the quiestest it had been all day. he checked in the conversation window just to make sure but there was nothing new. He'd been at work for the morning and had just finished lunch at the Prince Albert with Lola and now he was on his way back home, slighly concerned about what he was going to find upon entering the flat. 

Suprisingly the flat was quiet, apart from the mess of bottles, teddy bears, blankets, that he could see litering the kitchen counters all was normal. He walked quietly walked in and turned to see the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. 

Ben was sitting against the cushions, baby Peggy held tightly in his arms, fast asleep covered in pink blankets, it looked as if he had been cradling her intill he too had sucumbered to sleep.

Callum looked around at the mess and then back at his man. he couldn't help but feel love seep through his veins. He shrugged his jacket off and quietly walked around to the sofa trying not to step on anything that would cause any loud noises. He carefully pushed a cushion out of the way so he could take a seat between the sofa arm and his boyfriend. 

He bent down to place a soft kiss on Peggy's head before wrapping his arm around Ben's shoulders and pulling him gently into his arms.   
'Cal?' Ben mumbled in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and found his body close to the older mans, Peggy still nestled in his arms fast a sleep. He sighed and then turned his head towards Callum. 

'How long have you been at home?' Ben asked gently rocking peggy in his arms  
'Not long, just got back... finally managed to get her to sleep then?' Callum asked nodded his head towards the bundle of pink in Ben's arms.   
'Yeah eventually! god this one has a pair of lungs on her... much like her mother... nothing I did seemed to work' Ben whispered.  
Callum smiled at him, he leant down and pressed a kiss onto the top of Ben's head.

'How did ya manage it then?' he asked as Ben shuffled himself sideways so that he could rest his head against Callum's chest, Baby peggy still safe in his arms, only now soaking up the warmth of both the men around her. 

'let her suck on my finger... seemed to work... I dont get it though tried giving her the dummy... nothing' Ben whispered into Callums chest, softening to the feeling of Callum's gently stroking up and down his arm. 

'You obviously have a magic touch' Callum whispered

They sat in silence for a while just listening to the slow breathing of the little bundle in their arms.

'Did you ever think about having a baby?' Ben asked looking up at Callum from his position

'Once... with Whitney. I never really thought about it before, then a while ago she had a scare and then I really thought about it. proper like and decided maybe I would be an alright dad after all. Well that never happened, and then I met you.. and my whole life changed... for the better of course' he smiled looking down at the younger man in his arms  
'And then I didn't really think about it after then... I Love Lexi like my own and now this little one' Callum reached over to gently stroke the baby's cheek.

'If you could... would you want one though...?' Ben asked pulling away slightly so that he could look up into Callum's eyes.   
'I think so.. only if you wanted one though' Callum admited looking down at the younger man, giving him a sweet smile and leaning down to give him a kiss

'I'd want one with you' Ben whispered before settling his head back where it had been on Callum's chest.   
His arms tightening around Baby Peggy as they watched her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own characters or locations used. all rights go to BBC & Eastenders


End file.
